1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rainwater collectors and more particularly pertains to a new rainwater collection device for collecting rainwater from a gutter for later usage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rainwater collectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, rainwater collectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,179; U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,383; U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,538; U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,120; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 335,744.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rainwater collection device. The inventive device includes a housing having a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The peripheral wall has a top edge defining an opening extending into the housing. A top wall defines a cover which is positionable on the housing for selectively opening and closing the opening in the housing. A supply pipe extends through and is attached to the top wall. The supply pipe is removably coupled to the gutter such that water in the gutter may enter the housing through the supply pipe. A drainage pipe is in fluid communication with the housing. The drainage pipe extends into the peripheral wall and is positioned generally adjacent to the bottom wall. A valve is positioned in the drainage pipe for selectively opening and closing the drainage pipe.
In these respects, the rainwater collection device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting rainwater from a gutter for later usage.